Frantic
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Hicigo, Ichigo's inner hollow, somehow escapes from inside Ichigo. After a day on the town Hichigo comes home and catches Ichigo doing something naughty. He decides to lend a helping hand. Hichi/Ichi, Yaoi, M/M


The final bell rang. Hichigo moved restlessly inside of Ichigo's head. It been awhile since he'd had any action and he was bored; he felt numb. There was never anything to do besides lay in wait for his king to engage in some battle he couldn't handle which there weren't many of lately. It irritated him. And so he had devised a plan specifically for this occasion. Today, just for today, he would separate himself from Ichigo. He'd become his own entity. All he had to do was wait for the bastard to fall asleep, or at least close his eyes for ten, maybe even fifteen, minutes.

His yellow eyes watched as the boy took the all too familiar path home from school. He watched as Ichigo made himself something to eat. Finally, after the boy had finished eating, leaving Hichigo's mouth watering, he watched as the boy sprawled himself out over his bed. _What a pig_. Hichigo though, absentmindedly as he started going through the motions of his plan. To start he forced Ichigo's hollow mask so that it formed over his human face and not over his souls face. From there Hichigo changed himself into the smoke that would usually make him disappear. He'd practiced so that he could stay in a smoke form for about thirty seconds before completely disappearing. When he'd completed this he closed his eyes and visualized Ichigo's room, making sure to get a picture perfect image in his head. After the image had become perfectly clear he inhaled deeply and than began to release slowly. After a moment, he could feel himself being dragged, like being sucked into a black hole. He was materializing in Ichigo's room. To his distaste the re-materializing hurt. It felt almost like needles that had been put in a fire until the tips turned white.

The whole process took at least twenty minutes. Luckily the stupid boy had stayed asleep, snoring softly. One other plus was that as soon as Hichigo had reformed completely the mask disappeared into thin air as though it had never been there. He smirked, feeling proud. _Success. Dumbass king doesn't know who he's dealing with._

Glancing down at his hands, Hichigo frowned. He was still stark white and he still wore his shinigami uniform. There was no way he could go out like that. He looked up and scanned the room, his dark eyes stopping on the small dresser in one corner of the room. _He won't mind me borrowin' some of his things. _He quickly shed the uniform, throwing the clothes into a pile in the darkest corner of the room. He hoped Ichigo wouldn't notice the white in the darkness. From the dresser he grabbed a pair of tight, purple jeans and a plain white t-shirt. As soon as the shirt was over his head he opened Ichigo's window and jumped out, landing soundlessly on the pavement below. This evening was going to be his.

Hichigo headed in the opposite direction of the one Ichigo usually took home, hoping to find a club he could hang around in for the few hours he could keep this body. Luck was with him that day. After about forty minutes of walking mindlessly around town Hichigo found a club adequately labeled _The Hollow_. Knowing that his king was much too young to be in a club Hichigo slipped in a back door after a drunk came tumbling out through it. Once inside he made his way to an empty bar stool and sat, pulling one leg to his chest as he observed his surroundings.

_The Hollow_ was a very loud, very lively, club. Music blared from speakers that had been hidden high in the rafters. People of all shapes, sizes, and colors crowded the dance floor moving to an undancable beat. Their bodies swayed from side to side and Hichigo was unimpressed. _All this fuss over people who can't dance. God I wish I could have a drink._ All but a second later a large, unfamiliar, drink was placed on the bar counter facing opposite him. Hearing the clink of the glass he turned to stare at it, eyes wide in bemusement. "What's this?" He asked gruffly, looking at the barkeep with his yellow eyes. It was obvious the bar tender was intimidated by him and it made him laugh. "Never seen an albino before, bar keep?" He mocked, picking the glass up.

"Yeah. But I ain't never seen one as freaky as you." A different voice answered.

"Ojou-san, did I ask you?" He asked without turning to look.

"Nah. But if I'm paying for that you'd best let me answer anyway."

"Oho. You got some fight in ya, do ya chicky?" Hichigo chugged half of the weird drink before turning to stare at the person who'd been speaking to him. She was surprisingly beautiful. Or at least in certain peoples eyes she would be. Her frame was rail thin, all the way down. Her breasts were three times too large for her thin body and her neon green locks did nothing to cover them. She wore a floor length, flowing black skirt. Her shirt, which would've barely shown a persons belly on a normal person, was a tight fitting shirt that barely fit over her breasts. Her bra straps could clearly be seen on her shoulders as the shirt rode low on her arms. Her skin was very, very dark but her eyes were pure white. "Chicky I never asked you to buy me this drink."

She giggled. "But you just drank it, sweet heart. How does someone... You know... Buy a drink? And I got fight in me. Wanna see?"

Hichigo humphed and shrugged his shoulders. "Who said I was gonna pay for it?" He all but ignored her last question. What did he care if a human woman could fight?

"You're such a dirty rotten scoundrel. Have you ever played?" The woman came closer to him, pressing her breasts into his back and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "If you haven't I'll teach you how."

"Sure. I've played before. But I don't play with skanks."

"Maybe you should start." The woman breathed, unfazed by the harsh comment. Her bright colored lips came close to Hichigo's ear before biting into it, sending a shock through the boy's body. That was all it took before he threw her away from him. His eyes glowed brightly as he glared at her, his reitsu rising as his anger grew.

"I already told you I don't play with people like you. Go find a different, naïve, chew toy." He growled before storming out of the club. As he left he caught the loud chuckling coming from the woman. Just as the door closed he felt a wave of captain level reitsu, then ear-splitting screams from inside the club. _Nice disguise, hollow. But you can't fool one of your own kind, dumbass. _Angry now he decided to go back to the house. It had been two hours since he'd set out. His body would only last for another two hours, at most. He could only do this once in awhile or he'd separate completely from Ichigo so he had to use the time he had outside wisely.

When he arrived back at the house he was surprised to see that the window he'd come out of was still open. The room it belonged to was completely dark, though, except for the tiny sliver of light the street lamp cast inside. Glad, but somewhat suspicious, Hichigo crouched and then lept into the window, moving quickly so he didn't block the sliver of light too long. Ichigo didn't need to get suspicious. Once inside, backed against the corner where his clothes lay, Hichigo noticed something weird. A strange sound came from the corner of the room where Ichigo's bed was. When he listened harder he realized it was a deep moaning sound. _Is King makin' that noise? _He wondered, straining his eyes to see. And when they had focused, he almost wished they hadn't.

Ichigo lay completely nude on his bed, his clothes haphazardly thrown to the side. His muscular body was drenched in sweat and his face was skewed into an odd expression. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. But the clothes and his face weren't what Hichigo was surprised most about. No. It was what the boy was doing to himself that made Hichigo was to gag.

The boy had his own member wrapped tightly in one hand, pumping in a jerky motion. His other hand was even more preoccupied. Two fingers from Ichigo's own hand would disappear and than reappear less than a nanosecond later as they thrust into their master. With every every thrust Ichigo's body arched upwards like it pained him but the noises he was making said otherwise.

And even though the scene sickened him, Hichigo couldn't turn away. His mouth watered as a trail of saliva slid down Ichigo's cheek, pooling on the pillow beside him. His cock throbbed beneath the fabric of his pants, begging for attention. Every part of him felt electric. Unconsciously Hichigo reached down and gripped himself, beginning to rub frantically to Ichigo's rhythm. He couldn't help it. As the friction between his palm and cock grew, he became more and more hard. Finally he could take it no longer. Even though he knew he'd be detected, Hichigo ripped the jeans off his body and threw them aside with the rest of his clothes.

None to his surprise, Ichigo looked up, pure horror of being caught in his eyes.

"Y-you!" he panted, pulling his fingers out, moaning as he did so. "What are y-you d-doin here?"

"Just taking a vacation, King." He replied, licking his lips as he moved closer. He cackled quietly when he saw Ichigo retreat further up his bed. "What's the matter, King? Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of."

"S-shut-up you white freak." Ichigo muttered, glaring with his chocolate brown eyes as best he could. "And get back in my head where you belong."

Hichigo cackled again, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah King. My time ain't up yet and I'll spend it however the hell I want to." Ichigo looked astounded, despite the fact that they were both well aware of how defiant Hichigo was. It made the hollow laugh on the inside. "Now just behave like a good king should." He muttered, crawling onto the bed as he did so. When he was close enough to touch Ichigo's thighs he gripped them tight and then forced them apart, exposing even more of the young boy's body. A shock went through him as he stared at the entirety of the young boy. He was surprisingly huge. "Looky here. Yer even all ready for me."

Ichigo said nothing but continued to stare with a look of horror at Hichigo. Everything just seemed so much more amusing when he was on the outside.

"Now don't fret yer pretty little face. I'll be gentle.... Maybe." With that Hichigo leaned in and took the throbbing member in his mouth. A loud moan emitted immediately from Ichigo's mouth. Apparently he'd either a: never done this before or b: it had been a long, long while since anyone besides himself had touched him. As he sucked on it, he pushed Ichigo's legs down further and further until they almost laid flat on the bed. The fifteen year old boy groaned and arched his back, forcing more of himself into Hichigo's open mouth. For this, Hichigo nipped the sensitive member, making sure to bite the _most_ sensitive part. Ichigo whimpered slightly but forced himself to stay down. The paler of the two backed off and murmured, "There's a good boy. Now sit up."

There was no response so Hichigo took the initiative and forced Ichigo off the wall, grabbing him by his hair. "Don't mess with me, King. It wouldn't take much from me to destroy you." Still gripping the orange hair tightly, he pulled Ichigo down until his face was in front of his own pride and joy. "Now," he whispered, a wickedness in his voice, "do what you know how to do best, King. Suck."

Ichigo shook his head. Hichigo frowned, growled, and yanked heavily on the young boy's hair. Ichigo didn't do anything in response, but bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

"If ya don' get goin' soon yer gonna regret it, King." Hichigo threatened, tired of joking around. This man was stubborn and under no circumstances was he going to lose to Ichigo. He would bend to Hichigo's will, if it was the last thing Hichigo _ever_ did. "Now do it!" He pushed Ichigo's face closer again, catching him by surprise. Luckily the boy's mouth had been partially open from the shock. Although not much got in, it was closer than it had been before. The boy struggled for a minute more before he finally seemed to get that he wasn't going to be released until he did as he told.

The white hollow watched as the pale lips parted. When those same lips wrapped further around him he took a hissing breath. It was so warm. Shocks of excited electricity surrounded him as Ichigo began to move his head, bobbing back and forth. It felt so.... Damn... Amazing. Hichigo loosened his grip, concentrating more on the pleasure he was feeling.

After letting him continue on for awhile, Hichigo pulled Ichigo back again, less roughly but still by the hair. The boy looked at him with vacant eyes, like he'd forced himself to go unconscious while doing such a _vile_ act. Despite this Hichigo was undaunted. He would continue until he, and his body, were satisfied. The next part would be the fun part.

He flung Ichigo carelessly back onto the bed. Grinning he muttered, "This might hurt a little, King." He took Ichigo under the legs and hoisted him up on his legs past his knee, hung limply over the white arms. Then Hichigo placed himself in a good position and lowered the boy slowly. At first he couldn't find it, as he'd over estimated the spot but it didn't take long for as soon as he found it, Ichigo groaned and arched his body again. "Is that where you like it? Good. 'Cause I was gettin' tired of poking around." The boy writhed beneath him twisting as Hichigo pushed further and further inside of him. When the hollow had buried himself as deep as he could go he rested there for a minute, rocking gently back and forth but not pulling out any. It was much too fun to watch the orange haired boy. What other opportunity would he get to see Ichigo moan so embarrassingly in pain. For God's sake, the kid could have a sword shoved through his heart and he still wouldn't give up but when he lay so helplessly like this there was nothing he could even attempt to do.

Hichigo just noticed the flushed cheeks and the sweat streaked forehead. It made his body twinge. _Why couldn't ya have been a girl, huh?_ Finally, as he listened to the heavy pants and soft groans of the substitute, he began to thrust. The first time he did it Ichigo let out an ear piercing scream and every thrust thereafter got quieter and quieter until they were quiet whimpers and the occasional groan. The perfect body would gracefully arch back when Hichigo thrust too hard and it only made him want to do it again. Hichigo was determined to get rough.

Their bodies meshed and the sound of slapping skin surged through their ears, creating a glorious melody of sounds. After a few minutes Hichigo pulled Ichigo up so that they were both sitting and thrusted even harder inside him, using the strength in his legs for extra leverage. It seemed that Ichigo could no longer take it and gave in. His arms wound tightly around Hichigo's neck and his head pressed heavily into the hollow's chest. He even started to push himself into the cold body. Hichigo hadn't realized it himself but his body wasn't warm like it should've been. He was as cold as granite in the middle of winter. Thankfully he wasn't as hard as granite. If he had been he might have felt maybe a little sorry for the King.

The pounding continued for awhile but eventually Hichigo could hold it no longer. He bit his lip until it bled and came inside Ichigo. But he still didn't stop. Ichigo had yet to come. Becoming bored Hichigo was ready to get this over with but wasn't cruel enough to leave Ichigo to himself. He'd been hard before hand so he'd just help him finish the job.

Along with his thrusts now Hichigo rubbed the hardened cock, rubbing the most sensitive parts the hardest. Amazingly there was no protest. Not long after he began Ichigo came, spilling himself all over his own worst enemy. When the boy had finished Hichigo pulled himself out, breathing heavily and smirking the same, irritating, smirk he always wore.

"A-are you satisfied y-you bastard?" Ichigo panted, opening his closed eyes to stare at him.

"Nah. I ain't. But you obviously are and I'd love to go again but ya know, I'm just such a busy man." Hichigo snickered. "But ya know," he slid off the bed and sauntered over to his clothes, "one thing I want you to know before I go," he took Ichigo's shirt off and threw it aside, "is that this," he glided over to Ichigo and took him in his hand, squeezing it, "belongs to me. You'd be best to remember this."

Just as he let go of Ichigo he started to fade into smoke, still snickering. "Yer mine King. Now until the day you die. Even after death you're mine. Don' you ev'r ferget it." With those final, haunting words he disappeared. After about ten minutes he reappeared completely, back inside Ichigo's inner world. After that he felt refreshed; happy. It was an unusual, but not unpleasant, feeling. _Now. I better start preparing fer my next outside visit. I have a feelin' it's gonna be sometime soon. Very, very soon. _He snorted once before setting to work.

* * *

The room felt threateningly quiet now that his evil alter ego had disappeared. It felt too... Normal.

Ichigo rolled on to his side, regretting it. Although Hichigo had disappeared the evidence of what they'd just done had not. A line of blood trickled down his leg and the seed slid of him like softened whipped cream and ran down his inner thigh onto the sheets below him. It felt so disgusting but he was too sore to go and shower.

_I can't believe I just lost my virginity. To myself. Well not literally but close enough. It was lost regardless of the fact that it was to my own alter ego. He's such a freak. Then again what does that say about me? _He thought, curling into a semi-tight ball. A tear slid down his cheek and he let it. He hadn't cried since his mom had died but he felt he had the right to after what had just happened. And now he would be ruled by Hichigo. Even now, almost half an hour later, he could feel the bone-chilling hands against him and could still feel Hichigo buried deep within him. This moment would control the rest of his life.

Though the more he thought about it the less it bothered him. It wasn't like it had felt bad (after the initial pain). In fact it had been pretty damn amazing. As he pondered these thoughts he began drifting to sleep, unaware that he was sill covered in filth. Not that he'd care. He could always clean it up tomorrow.

_Author's Note__: Would you believe me if I told you that this had originally started out in my head as a Hichigo/Ichigo/Renji three-some? Probably not. Or that it had bounced around in my head for awhile that Ishida would come in and see Ichigo and comfort him. (Of course they would be dating.) Would you believe me if I told this hadn't gone at all as what I had planned it to be? Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, if even a little._


End file.
